


This One's Reward

by PutOnaCoat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light BDSM, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutOnaCoat/pseuds/PutOnaCoat
Summary: Scarlet Shepard needs intel badly, badly enough to agree to a meeting with an agent of the Shadow Broker she has never met before, still she can't help but wonder if this idea was doomed from the start.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	This One's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fanfic so please go a little easy on me, I hope you enjoy!

“Damnit Shepard!” Garrus exclaimed slamming his fist on the console. “This may be your most idiotic plan, and that's saying something.”

“I have to do what I have to do Garrus, this is the only way to get the intel we need from Shadow Broker” retorted Shepard

“We need to know what is happening out there, we spent too long on Novaria and we are miles behind in preparation for the Reapers”

“Have you truly thought this through?” Garrus asked.

“I have, and I know this may not end how I want it to but what choice do I have? I’m going to meet with his informant and exchange intel for intel, it’s the only way to deal with him”

“Fine, Shepard, just know that I have a real shitty feeling about this going bad fast. We won't be able to use any intel if you don't come back”

“The Shadow Broker knows I am worth more alive than dead, I will be fine Garrus but thank you for the concern. I will be back in a few hours, have the crew ready to get off world once I’m back”

Scarlet left the room, knowing that Garrus was unhappy with her but seeing know way of getting out of this. True, the Shadow Broker couldn’t be trusted but what choice did she have? His informant has good solid intel on what has been happening within the council, and she needed that to proceed with her plans. The only thing that troubled her was the circumstances of the meeting. This was a new informant she had never heard of, on a location she had never done business, she wasn’t very comfortable with any of this but again what choice did she have. 

Taking a deep breath Scarlet left the airlock of the Normandy and went up the walkway. There wasn’t a soul in sight, just a long empty corridor bathed in dim light. The sounds of her boots clicking on the floor rang in her ears as she walked along alone, trying to talk confidence into herself. This meeting was of huge importance, she needed to get as much intel as possible and didn’t have near enough to give in return unless she thought quick and forced more out of them. She kept thinking about this unknown informant, it was odd for the Shadow Broker to add new people often, and especially odd to have them in charge of such an important meeting. Scarlet knew literally nothing about them, and that did nothing to help her lack of comfort and confidence in the situation.

Scarlet reached the end of the corridor still lost in thought. The door was sealed shut as expected. Scarlet clicked the intercom button and announced her arrival “It’s Shepard, let me in”  
The doors opened almost instantly to Shepard’s surprise, she was anticipating being forced to wait, the usual tactic when she came to one of these meetings. The change in form of the start of things threw her off even more than she already was “Get it together Scarlet” she muttered to herself before straightening to her fullest height and walking in.

The room was dimly lit as was the corridor, with a small table and only one chair. Scarlet found this odd. The room had no other lifeform in it, she was alone, also very odd. She took a quick scan of the rest of the room, two solid walls, one with the door and a final wall with a curtain covering part of it. None of this made much sense to Scarlet, this was a very very strange setting for a meeting like this, in more ways than one. 

Scarlet was starting to become impatient, why was it taking so long for someone to show up? She wanted to get this over with.  
“Hey slowpokes, someone going to come in here?” she yelled to the walls, knowing they had cameras and microphones everywhere.

Almost instantly, as if it was waiting for this, the door slid open

“This one is impatient” said a soft voice said as a hanar slowly floated into the room. “Nice to finally meet you Shepard”

“I don’t like waiting, especially for something that won't take very long.”

“This one apologizes for delay, but also does not think you should be so hasty”

“I have things to do and a universe to save, let’s get to the point”

“This one needs to see that you have your end of the deal before proceeding” the hanar said as it floated slowly to the other side of the table.

“Do you think I am new at this?” Shepard scoffed “You better show me what you have before I even think about showing you what I’ve brought

“This one knows what you have Shepard, you can’t keep anything from the Shadow Broker, give this one the data pad you have and you will get what you came for.”

Shepard did not expect this, she hadn’t mentioned what the intel was on or how she was bringing it. She also did not like how direct the hanar was, not as polite or unassuming as they usually were, it made her feel uneasy.

Shepard stared long and hard at the hanar, the problem was you can’t see a hanar eyes, you can’t read them like a human or really any other alien.

“What do they call you?” Shepard asked suddenly, trying to throw the hanar off enough to get a grip on proceedings

“This one has many names, but you may call me Deealidahir” the hanar said simply.

“Nice to meet you, Deealidahir, how long have you been working for the Shadow Broker?”

“This one does not work for the Shadow Broker, this one does as they please for who they wish to”

“That is interesting, I did not know that the Shadow Broker let just anyone run meetings.”

“This one requested this meeting specifically, this one wanted to meet the great Scarlet Shepard.”

“Well I’m flattered, really, can we proceed now? I want to know what intel you have for me.”

“This one has already told you, once you have given this one your data pad you can have what you came for.”

“Fine, but I want to know something, what are you getting out of this if you don’t work for the Shadow Broker?”

“That will be clear later Shepard, for now give this one the data pad so this can be finished.”

Scarlet was uneasy, she did not like the way the hanar had responded, but at this point there was nothing else to do but give the information and get what she needed and get out. She slowly pulled out the data pad, apprehension mounting at what would happen next. As she placed the pad on the table Deealidahir slowly moved towards it, picking it up with one thick tentacle and producing another data pad from behind its back. 

“This one appreciates your cooperation Shepard, here is what you came for”

“Thank you Deealidahir” 

Shepard still wasn’t sure what was happening, things seemed too easy, no squabbling or threats. It was all very odd and Scarlet didn’t like it, she needed to get moving quickly before something changed for the worse.

“Well is that’s all I will take my leave” Shepard said as she got up from the chair and turned around to leave

“This one hasn’t gotten what they wanted yet Shepard”

Scarlet froze, somehow during the discussion and mind games she had not noticed the door had closed shut, nor had she noticed the thin material that was now tying her leg to the table leg.  
Shit, she thought to herself, now I’m in trouble.

“What the hell is going on here?” She asked loudly turning around to face the hanar”

She felt a blow knock the wind out of her, felt a tentacle remove her sidearm and toss it across the room. He had silently floated across the gap between them while she stood frozen to the spot.

“Now this one gets what they came for” the hanar quietly said, almost to itself

Shepard felt herself being moved against the wall by several strong tentacles, having never grappled with a hanar she had no clue how forceful and bulky they were, she was helpless against their strength. Before she knew what was happening Scarlet was face first against the cold concrete, her arms raised above her head, wrists in shackles that were hidden in small recesses in the wall. Kicking back her legs she felt a connection with a tentacle, then felt a sharp pain and she was lashed across the back and side of her face simultaneously. 

“This one should not fight and lash out, it will only make it worse” the sound of the hanars voice ran chills up her spine. The voice was cold and determined, with very clear enjoyment.

Shepard stood still, trying to figure out how to get out of her situation.

“I hope you understand whatever you have planned is the last thing you will ever do” Shepard spat at the hanar “I won't rest until I’ve killed yo-”

A gag was shoved roughly into her mouth cutting her off

“This one has talked enough, it is time to be silent now” 

Scarlet's mind was racing. No matter how she looked at it there was no way of getting out of this fix, worse still she didn’t know if she would be getting out of this room at all. Why did she do this when Garrus and her own gut told her things seemed off? She would just have to fight how she could and make it through this one way or another.

Scarlet’s eyes darted around, her muffled protests going unnoticed by the hanar. She felt her suit being removed, slowly each bit being taken off or cut where needed. The room felt cold on her bare skin, she started to jerk and kick again to fight it. Another sharp blow from a tentacle on her back and tight shackles around her ankles followed this outburst. The hanar then wrapped a large strong tentacle around her waist holding her tightly in place as another one continued the process of removing her clothes. She was now wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, thankfully she had chosen practical underwear with full coverage today, though at this rate that won’t matter soon. 

She felt the tentacle moving on her skin now, they were softer and warmer than she expected them to be, they felt almost fluid but did leave anything on her skin where they touch. One moved slowly up and undid her bra, another slid downward and cut her underwear so they fell to the floor. As the cool air touched her skin Scarlet was alarmed to notice that her pussy was damp, what was going on with her? 

A warm tentacle now slid over her skin, softly touching all it could, up and down before coming to her naked bottom. It caressed her skin, slightly squeezing as it went.

“NO!” Scarlet tried to scream but only a muffled exclamation came out

“This one should remember to be silent” the hanar said, Scarlet could hear the pleasure in its voice  
Smack! A strong tentacle had whipped against Scarlet’s ass leaving her skin stinging and a red mark on her skin, Smack it went again on the other cheek. Scarlet’s breath was gone as her back arched and she fought the restraints holding her in place. She was breathing heavily now, sharp stinging was pulsing through her and her skin felt warm. The tentacles then moved again, one reached around and began to touch and squeeze her breasts. Scarlet tried to move and turn to prevent the touch but another tentacle held her tight and she felt her throat constrict. The hanar had wrapped another thick tentacle around her neck and was gently squeezing, choking her and causing her breath to catch.

“This one will please stop struggling” she heard a soft but deadly whisper in her ear

Scarlet felt herself go limp, and she felt her pussy dampen more. Her nipples were getting harder from the attention of the tentacles, her skin was getting hot all over. She noticed how hard and heavy she was breathing but she kept trying to get under control. As she tried to get a grip on herself she didn’t notice the hanar slowly slide between her legs, feeling how wet she was.

“This one is clearly enjoying this, fighting or not.” the hanar said as it softly touched her fold.

Scarlet was about to yell in protest but she felt her knees tremble and a soft moan escaped. The tentacle was soft and warm, the fluid sensation felt mesmerizing as it mingled with her own wetness. Scarlet felt her hips moving against the touch, but not to fight it, she was trying to feel more of it. She had no clue what was going on inside her, she felt hot and needy and had no way of controlling it.

Suddenly the touching stopped, she was left limp against the shackles with nothing to support her. She tried to turn her head to see where the hanar had gone but could not see far enough. Shepard stood there, confused but longing almost aching for the touch to resume. She tried to close her legs together, to rub her thighs and get some relief from the wanting inside her but the bonds were too tight.

“This one seems ready for more” the hanar said softly as it floated back to her

Scarlet stood in anticipation not knowing what was coming next. There was a swishing sound and smack! Scarlet arched her back as she felt the sting of a flogger against her skin, she could feel where each strand had contacted her back, leaving a warm red line. Scarlet lost her breath completely as another swish proceeded the next smack, her skin alight with pain and pleasure, feeling the material hit her. Her dampness was increasing with each blow and she gasped and moaned in equal measure. Scarlet had never felt anything like this before, her skin was on fire but she found it was pleasure that showed through the most. 

Scarlet was so deep in feeling the impact and processing the pain and pleasure that she did not immediately recognize the tentacle that was back between her legs. She was pulled back into the room by it sliding against the folds of her now very wet pussy, she could hear the longing in the moans escaping her, almost pleading. 

“This one is ready now aren't you Shepard?” the hanar asked

Scarlet felt herself nodding her head and pleading as the tentacle slowly slid inside her. Pleasure erupted inside her like she had never known, every inch of her was tingling and she couldn't seem to breathe properly. She felt every inch of the hanars tentacle slowly slide in and out, filling her completely, bringing her closer to an edge she had not been to in far too long.  
Scarlet felt her hips moving in time with the deep thrusts, she felt her muscles getting more and more tight, pleasure building and building until it crashed over the edge. Scarlet was cumming like never before in her life, wave after wave of pleasure was pulsing out from her pussy, going to the tips of her fingers and toes. She tried to scream and she continued to buck her hips in time with the tentacle still inside her. 

Scarlet felt herself go limp after what seemed like forever. She felt the shackles being undone and felt herself being moved to the table in the middle of the room. The hanar placed her bent over the side of the table and held her in place with one tentacle across her back. Gently the gag was removed and her breath became easier and she laid across the table still twitching slightly. A soft touch began at her lower back, making small circles on her skin as it moved down towards her now even more exposed ass. The tentacle started gently squeezing as it explored more and more of her skin, then Scarlet felt something different softly touching her. It was rougher, colder, it felt like some sort of leather material. Before she had time to ponder what it was there was a deep thud and a sharp pain and the paddle smacked against her skin. Pain and pleasure shot up her back causing something somewhere between a moan and a scream to escape her lips, another smack caused her eyes to begin to lose focus again. Again and again the paddle fell against her bare ass, leaving deeper red marks and causing Scarlet to lose her focus entirely, she felt as if she were floating in space only able to feel the sting on her skin and the tingles it sent up her spin. As she began to settle into the rhythm of the strikes her pussy started to warm and tighten, she could feel herself building again. She then felt the warmth of a tentacle against her lips and willingly opened her mouth for it. It slid slowly and softly into her mouth and down her throat, she sucked in it, feeling it’s warmth and strength in her mouth. Scarlet relished the contact, the chance to please in return and she took it as deep as she could. She took her now free hand and began to stroke it as it slid in her mouth, feeling the strong muscles in her grip only made her more wet and wanting.

“Please” She moaned softly “Please give me more”

“This one has learned to be polite at last” 

A second tentacle started to slide along her wet folds again, making her somehow even more wet and aching. Scarlet could feel her hips moving with it, trying in vain to get it to slide deep inside her where she wanted it. Slowly and gently it began to make small circles around her already swollen clit, Scarlet felt her back arch again, felt her very core on fire, aching for release again.

“Please!” she shouted aloud “Please make me cum!”

Tighter circles with more pressure began and almost instantly she went over, her body pulsing and endorphins exploding. Scarlet had never even dreamed that pleasure like this could exist in the universe before today. Before she was able to recover the tentacle was jammed deep inside her, she cried out in surprise and ecstasy as she felt herself getting filled with it’s girth. before slowly entering deep inside her. A new rhythm began, one tentacle sliding in her mouth, another through the soaking wet folds of her pussy, each plunging in time with the other, deeper and deeper, filling her completely. Her body was telling her she needed more to reach climax again, and she so badly wanted to feel that rush again.

“More please, I need more” she moaned softly, almost begging.

Instantly Scarlet felt a small pressure against her ass, a tentacle was softly sliding over her opening, moving wetness where it needed to be. She felt it push against her with more force as it tried to get inside. She felt herself tighten against the intrusion, but it was inside her before she could stop it, she was too wet, and her muscles were too relaxed to put up much of a fight. The pressure subsided and was replaced by another level of pleasure. She had never had all her holes filled at once and she could not describe the incredible feeling of it. As the tentacles continued to slide in her, filling her to the breaking point, scarlet felt herself tightening again. The moans began to grow louder and louder and her pleasure mounted. She felt her pussy and ass begin to tighten and she was tipped over the edge, the fullness in her ass made this orgasm far more intense than the last. Scarlet could not see straight as the pleasure washed over her for what seemed an eternity.

Slowly the tentacles came out of her, leaving her panting and twitching on the table, completely gone from the room mentally. Scarlet heard things being put up and piled on the floor as the hanar moved around.

“This one is satisfied, thank you Shepard, you may go now.” The hanar said as it floated out the now open doorway and down the corridor leaving Scarlet alone in the room to ponder what she had just experienced.


End file.
